Where is the Love?
by GinDracofan208
Summary: ur usual D:G story with catfights, and the usual..sry i suck summaries
1. Chapter 1

After kissing her parents goodbye, Ginny Weasley jumped onto the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was now in her fifth year, she sat down in the last compartment and waiting for the arrival of her 2 best friends, Colin Creevey and Amber Wilkins (A/N Hey I wrote it so I can be in it).She was reading this Muggle novel, Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. _What's taking them so long?_ she thought.

"Well, well, look who's here," out of all the voices she wanted to hear, she had to hear Draco Malfoy's voice, "What are you doing here weasel?"

"I **was **enjoying myself," she spat out, "What the hell do you want?" She continued reading her book while Malfoy was talking, she didn't even realize he was talking until he shouted out her name, "What the hell do you want, Malfoy!"

"Listen here, Weasley I will not be ignored by anyone especially you. Listen to me!" he roared. _It's sorta fun pissing off Malfoy. And he's sorta cute when he whines like that. Why did I just think that?_ she thought still ignoring Malfoy, she was doing a pretty good job at it until he snatched her book away.

"Give me my book back!" She tried to snatch it away from him, but he was too quick, _Damn__ him and him being a Seeker_ she thought.

He only smirked as she was trying to get her book back, "Temper, temper. You're going to have to jump higher tha­-," his sentence got caught off because he felt a sharp pain going into his stomach. Ginny having six older brothers could fight so she punched Malfoy in the stomach and grabbed her book.

"Now, you can get the hell out of my compartment." Ginny wasn't angry she was just having fun with Malfoy, after grasping for air Malfoy finally could stand up straight.

"This is not over, Weasel," And with that he left the compartment still clutching on the spot she had hit him. About five minutes later Colin and Amber came in all smiles.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny was so happy to see her friends, she got up and hugged her friends.

"We've been in the Trio's compartment," The famous Trio was Harry, Ron, and Hermione the most unseperatable group of friends of Hogwarts, "We were asking them if they seen you and then we ended up playing a game of wizards chess. So what have you been doing?" Ginny just shook her head and allowed her friends to sit down and they talked about each other summer.

_Damn bint, who in the hell does she think she is. I should've shaken her until her teeth rattled _Malfoy was still in a bad mood when he left Ginny's compartment. He went back to his own and folded his arms scowling. Crabbe and Goyle were playing some idiotic game to even notice.

"Draco, sweety what's wrong?" Out of all the voices he had to hear it had to be Pansy Parkinson's voice. His scowl deepened as she was rubbing his am, "Draco answer me!"

"Nothing," And pulled his arm out of her grasp, as usual she huffed and looked hurt. He gave her so many hints that he couldn't stand her, but the girl was so dense it was like she could be related to Crabbe or Goyle. On the rest of the ride he was thinking of a way to get back at Ginny. With her always around the Dream Team, as he and the rest of the Slytherins called them, she was almost untouchable. _I'll just show her the ol' Malfoy charm and then humiliate her_, satisfied on how he would get back at the Weasley girl he relaxed himself into a nap.

Ginny, Amber, and Colin were sitting in their compartment when Hermione and Ron came in, "Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Hermione sat down next to Ginny while Ron sat next to Amber, Ron sorta like Amber but as usual Ron doesn't know how to express those feelings.

"Harry is having a make-out session with Lavender and we decided to leave them alone," Ginny couldn't understand how Ron could say this so carelessly, yeah Ginny still hade her major crush on Harry and Ron knew about it, but when did Ron ever care for Ginny feelings. Ginny tried not to have a hurt look on her face, but it still showed a little and the only people to see it was Colin and Amber who gave her warming smiles. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Just catching up on things.So, Amber when are you going to bring me to America?" Amber was from America and went there every summer to visit her hometown Indianapolis (A/N: The most boring place ever) and some other places throughout the country.

"Whenever you parents will let you. All your parents have to say is yes. And when you are able to come we are going to have a blast and look at the sexy men that are there," Amber is a real down to earth kinda chick who loves ham, she listen to all kind of music but her favorite is Hip-Hop," Then we'll go to a amusement park especially Cedar Point."

"What's an amusement park?" Ron, of course being a wizard didn't know anything about roller coaster rides and theme parks.

"An amusement park is a place for recreational reasons and what you called roller coasters that take you up about 100 feet or higher and drop real fast. They also have food places and games," Hermione being the smartest person in the compartment answered the question, as usual.

"Wicked, they really take you up about 100 feet?" Hermione nodded her head, "Wicked, I wanna go to America."

"Are you sure you would be able to afford, Weasel," a voice drawled out," I mean going to America cost a lot of money." Everyone except Ginny turned to look at Malfoy.

"No one ask you join us, Malfoy," Ron always wanted an excuse to fight Malfoy while Amber and Colin grew real silent as everyone else they were afraid of Malfoy. Why be afraid of an insufferable git like him, maybe because he's father and his family reputation.

"Why do you bother even talking about America, you'll never be able to go to it. Your parents can barely afford you new robes."

"Just ignore him because he just wants the attention," Those words came from Ginny as Hermione was about to say something. Every head turns towards Ginny and she was eye locked onto Malfoy's. Malfoy only smirked as the youngest Weasley was speaking.

"I'm surprise you're not with Potter, Weasley." You would think he was talking to Ron, but Ginny saw where he was going with this her angry only flared some more, "Even though he doesn't notice you I bet he's missing his little drooling puppy." Ginny stood up so fast that everyone jumped as she stepped over to Malfoy, he was a little taller than her, and started poking him in the chest hard.

"Just because I wouldn't give you the time of day, don't be jealous because I would rather go out with Harry than you (A/N: I know it's sorta corny but I've couldn't come up with anything else)."

"Like I would want a Weasley fawning over me," He could barely fluster up a smirk before Ginny punched in the jaw, she was breathing very hard when she slammed the compartment door. When she sat down everyone was gaping at her.

"What was that for? He is gonna kill you," Colin was looked a little shaken, while Ron had a smile on his face. All Ginny could do was just stare a Colin, "I was just wondering," he said feeling a little stupid.

"But, Ginny Colin is right Malfoy want stop until he gets you back and why did you just punch him."

"It's not the first and it won't be the last. He was bothering me and Colin I dare him to try and do something. And Ron you can get that stupid grin on his face!" Ron face turned from a grin to a scowl.

"Well, we gotta get back to Harry it's been a while and he's probably looking for us. See you guys later." Ginny was glad that Hermione and Ron left, so now it was just Ginny, Amber, and Colin.

"Are you guys gonna say anything?" The both of them shook their heads and so the rest of the train ride was silent and boring.

Malfoy returned to his compartment feeling the same as the last time he returned, but at least he looked different now he had a bruise where Ginny had hit him at.

"Aye, what happened to you?" Malfoy just brushed off Goyle and completely ignored Pansy about him saying that he was going to die. He was beyond being pissed off. Now all of her friends and her ignorant brother saw her punch him that was so humiliating and no one humiliated a Malfoy, _Looks like she did_ his little voice said in his head. And for the rest of the train ride he sat there scowling until the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny hopped off the train and got into the horseless carriages. Amber and Colin had not said a word to Ginny since Hermione and Ron left there compartment.

"Are you guys mad at me or something?" Ginny never like when her friends were silent towards her. They just shook their heads and sat back in the carriage. _Maybe I did go too far with Malfoy, maybe their afraid of what he might do to me. I hope Ron and Hermione don't tell anyone. _Five minutes later the carriage doors opened and the trio got off and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Hey! Ginny!" Ginny turned around and came face to face with no other than Harry Potter, "Ginny did you really punch Malfoy in the jaw?" Ginny looked at Ron, who was all smiles.

"Yeah, he deserved it." Then she turned around and continued walking with Colin and Amber, they sat somewhat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. As usual everyone was chatting and catching up with each other, Ginny scanned the Great Hall and found her self looking into Malfoy's grey eyes. He looked angry and Ginny smiled to herself and noted that they made him even angrier. Hermione came to sit next to her and across from Hermione sat Ron then Harry and Lavender who were looking all googely eyes at each other, "So, Ginny is it really true that you punched Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin?" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to look at Neville Longbottom, who hardly ever spoken to her since the Yule Ball.

"Yes, I did and Ron get that stupid smile off you face!" Irritated, Ginny turn towards Amber who was just looking around the Great Hall deep into thoughts, "What's on your mind, Kiki?" Since Amber's middle name was Kiara (A/N: Which isn't mine) they came up with that since Amber hated her born given name.

"Nothing much," she shook her head, "I'm just thinking about certain things and some things that are kinda adding up."

"Care to share them?"

"Not really maybe later." The Welcoming feast was the same as the other 3 Ginny had to experience, about 13 kids got sorted into Gryffindor, 12 in Ravenclaw, 14 in Hufflepuff, and 11 in Slytherin.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts ladies and gentlemen. To first years and to some of our older students," Dumbledore look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione," the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence the name. Qudditch tryouts are in a couple of weeks and the Heads of Houses will assign captains in one week. Mr. Filch our caretaker has a new list of forbidden items which is right outside his doorway. Tuck in!" Everything appeared at the 4 house tables and everyone "tucked in".

"Ginny, why in the hell is Malfoy glaring at you?" Ginny looked up and saw Malfoy sitting back, arms crossed and looking directly at her all Ginny did was give him one of his own smirks and returned to her food, "So, are you gonna tell me?"

"I dunno Dean; maybe he has a problem with me or somethin'." They finished their feast and was dismissed to their dorms. Ginny, Amber, and Colin were walked past a group of Slytherins when someone whispered into Ginny's ear, "I will get you back Weasley even if I have to do something that I'll regret," when he finished he kissed the top of her ear and left her. Ginny looked around and saw that no one notice what Malfoy had just done so she continued up the stairs with Colin and Amber.

"Hey, Ginny wait up!" Ginny turned around to see Harry followed by Ron and Hermione.

"What now," muttered Ginny, Ron looked furious, Harry looked worried, and Hermione was expressionless.

"Tell me, what did ferret boy say to you!"

"Honestly, Ron he didn't say anything." Ginny smiled at him and walked through the portrait hole with Amber and up to the 5th year dormitories, "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Ginny knew Amber didn't want to talk about it, but they were best friends, she could tell her anything right?

"I was just thinking over what happened on the train," Amber sighed and continued getting ready for bed.

"And your conclusion was?" Ginny knew Amber always came to some conclusion to whatever had really disturbed her.

"That someone might like you and vice versa." Amber then close her curtain and attempted to go to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if it seems real short I have a major writer's block. Next chapter is going to move a lot quicker and its going to have more D/G interactions. Thanks to the 2 ppl who reviewed the 1st.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciara_  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

_Verse 1: Petey Pablo_  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

_Hook: Ciara_  
You may look at me and think that I'm   
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

_Chorus: Ciara_  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

_Verse 2: Ciara_  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

_Chorus_

_Verse 3: Petey Pablo_  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

_Verse 4: Ciara_  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

_Chorus (2X)_  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

-Ciara

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy and was taking in her surroundings and was remembering where she was. She groaned and got up to get ready, she took out of her trunk a pair of Muggle low-rise hip huggers, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and her Phatfarm white shoes. About 15 minutes later Ginny came down stairs to the common room to find Amber and Colin waiting for her, "Hey baby. How did you sleep?" Since Colin had really grown over the past 2 years he had his ways with the ladies, but he always paid attention to only Amber and Ginny.

"I slept fine, baby boy," Amber taught Ginny everything she knew about hip-hop, the dances and everything about it. Ginny was glad to have Amber and Colin as her best friends, "I thought about you before I went to sleep so I oh so sweet dreams," Ginny joked.

"Ok, enough jokes I'm starving. Oh by the way we have a Hogsmeade trip next week and I'm spending with you people so, don't make any plans especially you, Colin." So the 3 best friends walked down to the Great Hall, "By the way Ginny, your outfit is real cute. It defines your curves that you hide." Ginny blushed at Amber's compliment.

"Thanks, I just hope the teachers don't anything to say about it."

"Please, the way that slut Parkinson dresses, she makes you look like an Angel."

"Oh, Wilkins I would take that as a compliment," a high-pitched voice came out of nowhere, a three of the turned around to see Pansy, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle, " But next time I would appreciate if you didn't call me a slut because that's an insult."

"Well, the truth hurts. So, please run along because your really messin' up the grove here," Colin came up and his arms around both of Ginny and Amber's waist while they leaned into him putting one of their hands on his shoulder.

"What groove? Getting all cuddled up with this mudblood and her poor little friend who doesn't deserve to be a pureblood," the voice of Malfoy drawled out. Ginny smirked at him she could tell he had a little hint of jealously.

"Do you want another bruise on your other jaw, Malfoy? Don't hate the playa hate the game," Ginny enjoyed watching his usual sneer turned into scowl when she mentioned her punching him, "Come on baby let's go." They turned around and walked into the Great Hall then, they fell out laughing and sat down to eat. Five minutes later the Golden Trio came in and sat down next to them.

"Anybody care to tell us what's wrong with the Slytherin Slimes?" The Slytherin Slimes is the name for Malfoy, Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, Kikki called Pansy a slut so, we told her to sod off, Malfoy put his two cents in, called Kikki a mudblood, insulted Ginny, and then Ginny told him, well asked him if he wanted another bruise on his other cheek." They fell into fits of laughter again, making the S.S.(Slytherin Slimes) even angrier. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat so he could get the attention of his students.

"I forgot to mention last night that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be Professor Millian," there was an very unenthusiastic applause, "Also that 5, 5th years are going to be promoted due to their outstanding work, they are: Elizabeth Bode, Colin Creevy, Allison March, Virginia Weasley, and Amber Wilkins, congratulations you 5 and I hope you do continue to do well." Everyone from Gryffindor was clapping very hard for Colin, Ginny, and Amber, while they say there mouths dropped.

"How in the world did you guys get skipped up and you haven't even taken your O.W.L.S.?"

"Well, Hermione we kinda have taken our O.W.L.S. Last year Dumbledore asked up if we wanted to take our O.W.L.S. since we were doing an excellent job in our class so we said yeah. I didn't think that we would get skipped up."

"Yeah, we don't even have 6 year books," That left the 3 wondering how they would get threw their classes without the right books while the Heads of House were passing out their schedules, "Damn, now that completely sucks I have all my classes with the Slytherins."

"Me too."

"Me three. I guess they didn't want to split us up. Looks like I'ma be clowning with you beautiful ladies again." sighed Colin. They three set off to their dormitories to get the bags and books.

"Hey, Kikki, I have the 6 year books, that's weird."

"Yeah, I have 'em too. Let's see if Colin has them and don't forget to grab your robe." Ginny snatched up her robe and they went to the boys dormitories to get Colin, "Hey, C, do you have the 6 year books?"

"Yeah, I do. I could have sworn my mom got me 5th year stuff. Oh well." They left the boys dormitories and went to Herbology, "Don't look now by here comes the S.S. squad," Colin said as he slid he arms around the girl's waist.

"Well, well if it isn't the pimp and his hoes," Pansy's high pitched voice came

"You're the one to talk Park'N'Slut," Ginny snapped back, Pansy stood there mouth open.

"You might wanna close your mouth sweety, some boys might find that an invitation for them to get an easy blow job," Amber laughed and they walked into the greenhouse. The class was very dull, but they were thankful it was only one period. The rest of the morning classes were the same, after lunch they had double Transfiguration and then double Potions and both classes was with the Slytherins and the Golden Trio. Transfiguration was okay for them, but Potions had a little excitement before it before it really got started. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin, Ginny, and Amber were walking down to Potions when the S.S. squad stepped right in front of them.

"What the hell do you guys want now?" Colin was getting very irritated with them since they thought they could get them back every time they saw them.

"We just wanted to talk to your hoes, Colin. We were just wandering if we could have some of their goodies, that's all," Zabini smiled sweetly, however Ron and Harry went off and punched Zabini and Malfoy in their jaws. The rest of the Gryffindors had to hold them back from continuing.

"Don't you ever call Amber or Ginny a hoe, they're not Pansy or any of them whores you guys hook up with.!" Ron was fuming, Zabini and Malfoy got up rubbing their jaws and set glares towards Harry and Ron directions before heading into the dungeons.

"Dang, that's twice this week you got punched, Malfoy. Keep it up and you'll set a record," Ginny yelled after them. They all sat down right by each other. The Slytherins were all glaring at the Gryffindors, and the Gryffindors were glaring right back.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention for Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Wilkins, and Creevy," came the silky voice from Snape.

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison

"Professor, we didn't even doing anything," Amber never knew to hold her tongue nor did she care.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor and an extra detention for you Miss Wilkins. I want you six to stay after the bell rings to discuss your detention," All the Slytherins were grinning at them while the Gryffindors were gave the six sympathy looks.

"That's straight crap, old greasy slime ball," mumbled Amber. Colin and Ginny were stifling their snickers.

"What's was that, Miss Wilkins?"

"Nothing," replied Amber putting on a fake smile while Amber and Colin were dying laughing, silently though. Amber was still fuming while she was help making their potion, "I swear to God they bet not say anything to me. If they do their will be some consequences and repercussions."

"Just chill out, Kikki. Don't show 'em that they got you."

"Who said they got to me? They just better watch they back 'cause I'm a head busta and I'll will mess them up!" Amber said

"Sssh! I'm sorry Kikki."

"Come on Kikki calm down. You want Big Daddy to give you a hug?" Colin and Amber would have made a cute couple if they didn't think that it would ruin their relationship, Amber nodded and gave Colin a hug,

"Mister Creevy and Miss Wilkins I would appreciate if you wouldn't cuddle in my class. Another 5 points, I think." Colin released Amber. The rest of the day they spent doing their homework and serving their detention.


	4. Chapter 4

All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!

_B:_ It's me against the music  
_M:_ Uh uh  
_B:_ It's just me  
_M:_ And me  
_B:_ Yeah  
_M:_ C'mon  
_M:_ Hey Britney?  
_B:_ Are you ready?  
_M:_ Uh uh, are you?

_B&M:_ No one cares  
_B:_ It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
_B&M:_ To hell with stares  
_B:_ The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
_B&M:_ No one's there  
_B:_ I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
_B&M:_ Tonight I'm here  
_B:_ Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
_B:_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_B:_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_B:_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_B:_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_B:_ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
_B:_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_CHORUS_

_B&M:_ All my people on the floor  
_B:_ Let me see you dance  
_M:_ Let me see ya  
_B&M:_ All my people wantin' more  
_B:_ Let me see you dance  
_M:_ I wanna see ya  
_B&M:_ All my people round and round  
_B:_ Let me see you dance  
_M:_ Let me see ya  
_B&M:_ All my people in the crowd  
_B:_ Let me see you dance  
_M:_ I wanna see ya  
_B&M:_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
_B&M:_ Let's take on the song  
_B&M:_ It's you and me baby, we're the music  
_B&M:_ Time to party all night long

_B&M:_ We're almost there  
_B:_ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
_B&M:_ My soul is bare  
_B:_ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
_B&M:_ Baby feel it burn  
_B:_ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
_B&M:_ And now it's your turn  
_B:_ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
_B:_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_B:_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_B:_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_B:_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_B:_ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
_B:_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_CHORUS - as before_

_B&M:_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_B&M:_ Just work your body and let it go  
_B&M:_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_M:_ Hey Britney  
_B&M:_ We can dance all night long

_M:_ Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
_M:_ Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
_M:_ Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
_M:_ If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
_M:_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_M:_ C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

_B&M:_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_B&M:_ Just work your body and let it go  
_B&M:_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_M:_ Hey Britney  
_B&M:_ We can dance all night long

_CHORUS - as before_

_M:_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_M:_ C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
_M:_ All my people round and round, party all night long  
_M:_ C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

-Britney Spears

A/N: I'm not trying to make it sound like Ginny and Amber are some hoes, it's just the game the trio plays.

Ginny woke up the next morning with all her muscles sore, spending about 3 hours scrubbing floors on your hands and knees will do that to you. Ginny got up and searched through her trunk for something to wear, do to a lot of complaints Dumbledore agreed that the students and staff should show their individuality, she pulled out some denim capris, a pink tank top that said "Hi, I'm a Libra", and her white shoes that had no back to them. She rushed into the bathroom to get ready while she was brushing her teeth Amber came in looking very disgruntle, "Hey, what's up sleepy head?"

"My body hurts, I don't have anything to wear, and I don't know what to do with my hair," Amber was all about appearance, if she looked messed up she would go crazy and start snapping off on people.

"Well, I'll put a charm on you, get something out of my closet, and just let you hair down. Kikki, I know you hate it being down, but it's beautiful like that now stop pouting and get your arse moving." Ginny took a 10 minute shower, washed her hair, dried her hair, styled it, and finally put her clothes and came out of the bathroom to see Amber already done.

"What took you so long? Colin is down there throwing a hissy-fit because he's hungry."

"Just, like you I gotta look good too."

"Okay. Let's go," They walked arm in arm downstairs to see Colin looked mad as hell.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? I'M DYING OF STARVATION AND YA ARE WORRIED ABOUT MAKE-UP AND OTHER CRAP!"

"Sorry, Big Daddy. We just wanted to make sure we look good for you. Please forgive us." Colin smiled as Amber and Ginny planted kisses on his cheek and he slid his arms around their waists.

"Okay, let's got eat before Colin isn't the only one throwing a hissy-fit." They walked out of the common room and down the stairs to see the S.S. squad in front of the Great Hall doors blocking their from going in, "Can ya please move ya arses outta the way?" They really didn't feel like putting up with their bullshit today of the rest of the day.

"Not until we make plans, Virginia." Colin took his arms from their waist and folded them and scolded Malfoy.

"What plans?"

"Oh surely you know, Creevy. We want the girls and you get Pansy and as I say "we" I mean Blaise and I," Malfoy smirked, Amber and Ginny just looked disgustingly at Blaise and Draco.

"Whatever, like we would even give you our time. After these years of tormenting us you expect us to jump all over you. Boy boo."

"Actually we do since after all you guys are hoes and we are the hottest guys in the school," Ginny walked right up Malfoy and brushed her body against him.

"Is that right?" she asked seductively, he nodded and smirk, "Well…you better think again," and with that she pushed him out of the way and walked into Great Hall with Amber and Colin right behind her. They sat down and started piling up their plates with food.

"How come everything you guys enter a room they always come in after you?"

"Because Malfoy and Blaise want us in bed, Pansy wants this sexy devil right here and the goons hardly ever say anything. Any other questions, Harry?"

"Are you the reason why they always come in angry?" Ginny just smiled at him. The three of them were talking casually doing breakfast when someone approached them.

"Colin, are we still on for Saturday?" a brown hair girl came up to Colin and put her arms around him, Ginny and Amber just sat there and looked at him. _Leave it to Colin to forget that we had already made plans, Kikki isn't going to be so happy though._

"What is she talking about Colin? And who are?"

"Now, Kikki don't get upset, Ashley asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her and I said yes." Colin braced himself for Amber's outburst

"WHAT! After I told you not to make plans because I wanted us meaning you, Ginny, and myself to spend time together. And as usual you tend to forget."

"Kikki, we've spent the last 4 years together and I haven't been away from you guys for a while, not like it's a bad thing that we do spend time together," he added seeing the look on both of their faces. Amber just huffed and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry about that. I'll go calm her down," Ginny got up to search for the distressed Amber, _Where in the hell did she go?_ Ginny turned the corner and saw Amber leaning back against the wall with her head in her hands, "Hey, Kikki. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. He does this every time he finds some excuse to get out of going with us and to have the audacity to go with a girl this time." Amber sighed and let a tear that she had been holding back come down her face.

"There's no reason to get upset, Kikki. Or is there?" She said something incoherent, "Hunh?"

"I said I still have feelings for him," All Ginny could do was just stand there next to her to let her know that she was there for her.

"They're crying over their lost pimp, that's just so sad."

"I know, I almost feel like crying myself," Ginny and Amber sighed, hearing those voice almost every period who knew who they were automactically, they turned around to see no other then Blaise and Malfoy.

"Must you two idiots torment us?"

"Virginia, love, I'm hurt," Malfoy put on a hurt expression that looked like he practiced it in the mirror, "We were only being concerned."

"Concern my arse. Go to hell!" Blaise and Malfoy just smirked and advanced forward on the two, they were a little surprised that they didn't step back or at least looked a little nervous.

"Well, Amber my concern is your arse especially since I should be able to feel on it," Blaise had advanced on Amber that he had her pinned up against a wall and his hand on her waist. Ginny was looking at the two when her face was turned to meet up with Malfoy's.

"So, Virginia you see anything interesting?" He had her pressed up against the wall and his body was pressuring down on her and she felt something that's she really didn't want to feel. So she started getting real nervous, "Oh, love I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable it's something you haven't felt before."

"Can you just back up a little bit?" Ginny stole a glance at Amber and Blaise and saw that he was whispering something in her ear, Ginny could feel Malfoy's gaze upon her, "Hello, can you back up?"

"Why should I?"

"'Cause if you don't you are going to have some pain in a certain area that I can feel," he immediately backed up where he was pressing up against her, but he was still blocking her from going away, "Tell me what you really want."

"I just want you. Are you in the zone?"

"No, I'm not and I thought you didn't want a Weasley fawning over you."

"Ah, you see there's a difference what you are doing to Potter is fawning and what I'm doing is seducing. You're not the bright to be skipped up." Ginny bit on her lip obviously thinking, she stole another glance at Blaise he was still whispering in Amber's ear, Amber met Ginny's glaze and gave her a sly grin that she returned. Ginny mustered all her strength and pushed Malfoy as far away from her as she could and ran upstairs with Amber.

After Ginny had pushed him away he just stood there and was smirking.

"So, what do you have up your sleeve now Draco?"

"Well, since you asked. They're going to be alone in Hogsmeade and I say we just meet them there, Weasley is close to breaking. What about Wilkins?"

"She's a little fiery thing, but she's coming along."

"What were you whispering in her ear?" Blaise just raised his eyebrow and turned around to go back into the Great Hall, Draco followed knowing that Blaise wouldn't tell him. As they sat down they felt that the Dream Team was glaring at them, "Do you we should do something about the Dream Team?"

"No, that'll just piss them off even more and my jaw still hurts from when Weasley punched me. Come on we don't want be late for Herbology." With that the S.S. squad got up from the table with the Dream Team following them, before Blaise and Draco walked out they turned around to see the Dream Team, "You know that Wilkins is a real fiery thing."

"Yeah and so is the little Weaselette." Seeing their angry faces seemed to satisfy their liking and continued to walk out of the Great Hall.

A/N: Thanks to the people who all reviewed. It may be a couple of days before chapter 5 is out because I really need to read this book for school and I'm no where near done and school start Aug. 16. Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny and Amber decided to skive Herbology since Malfoy and Zabini were going to corner them afterwards, "Are you going to tell me what Zabini, was whispering in your ear?"

"I kind of wasn't listening to him, but he was saying something like we would be great together, he was going to buy me the best jewels, and he was talking about sex. That's when I stopped listening to him. So where are we going?" Ginny just shrugged and they walked aimlessly around the castle almost getting caught twice, but since Fred and George told Ginny all about the secret rooms and such they got away pretty easily. They were heading to Charms when they saw Colin and his girlfriend Ashley talking.

"Hey, Colin, how was Herbology?"

"It was okay," Colin continued to talk to Ashley and didn't even bother to talk to Amber. Ginny just looked at Amber and shook her head, and then they headed down to Charms. Amber and Ginny took the seats in the far back while Colin sat in the front completely ignoring them.

"Why does he always have to be mad at us, you didn't even do anything."

"Probably since I ran after you and since I didn't tell him that it was okay for him to ditch us last minute," Amber didn't even get a chance to respond since Zabini sat down right beside her while Malfoy sat right beside Ginny, "What do you want, now?"

"We just wanted to talk to you girls," Ginny thought that Zabini has the most gorgeous eyes and smile.

"Well, we don't want to talk to you guys, okay?" Amber said then turning to Ginny, "Ginny that doesn't give the right to be mad at you or me for that matter."

"I know, but you know how stubborn he is. He's almost as worst as Ron, he's probably hurt too."

"Well, so am I," Zabini and Malfoy threw the girls questioning glances, but the girls completely ignored their existence, "¿Cómo pueda él? Significa que ella es ni eso bonita." They would have used French, but since they knew that Zabini and Malfoy knew it they decided to speak Spanish. ((How could he? I mean she isn't even that pretty.))

"El acaba de querer ella para su personalidad," Ginny tried to reassure her best friend. In fact, Amber was right the girl was just an ordinary girl. ((He may just like her for her personality.))

"Can you please talk in English? You know that is pretty rude, speaking a language that no one knows." Ginny and Amber just stared at Malfoy with a "So what?" look.

"Is it our fault that we know Spanish and you don't?" Amber didn't even hear his answer because Professor Flitwick was talking about a charm that could make someone invisible, but only for an hour. For the rest of the double period they practiced their Invisibility Charm. Amber, Ginny, Malfoy and Zabini mastered theirs on the first try and were granted the pleasure of leaving class early.

"So, what do you ladies want to do?"

"Do you want to know something Zabini?"

"Of course."

"You try to hard."

"What is it that I try to hard on?" Amber took a deep breath and sighed turning away heading upstairs. Ginny started to walk away when Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
"When are we going to be alone?" drawled Malfoy looking into her chocolate brown eyes while licking his lips.

"Whenever I chose for us to be alone," Ginny wiggled out of his grip and went back upstairs to find Amber. Ginny walked into the common room to find Harry sitting on a couch staring into space, "Hi, Harry," Ginny said as she was sitting down, "What's wrong?"

"Um…Lavender broke up with me," he said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Ginny said trying to hide her cheerfulness, Harry sat there and shrugged his shoulders and stared off into space again. Ginny stared at him for a while before asking him, "Have you seen Kikki?"

"No," Ginny got up and headed for the door and turned around when she heard Harry's voice say, "Ginny please don't leave. Can you just stay for a little bit?" Ginny looked into his lonely and pleading eyes, agreed, and then sat by him on the couch.

"Do you want to tell me why Lavender broke up with you?" He hesitated at first and looked at his feet.

"I don't know why she broke up with me; all she said was that it wouldn't work out. What the bloody hell did she mean by that?"

"Maybe, that it would be better for you and her to be friends."

"I can't be friends with someone I shagg-," He stopped and looked at Ginny who was hiding her face with hands, "Are you okay, Ginny?" Just then Amber came in looking shuffled her hair was all over her head, and a few buttons were undone. She spotted Ginny and Harry and made a hasty retreat to her room.

"I'll be right back," Ginny got up and went to her and Amber's room and found her in her bed with a smile plastered across her face, "So, what happened to you?" Amber looked at Ginny with a sparkle in her eyes and shook her head, "Tell me right now or I'm going to show everyone the one picture of you when you were posing in your bra and panties," Amber sat up real quickly and looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Tell me what happened." Ginny layed down next to Amber and waited, "Come on Kikki."

"Okay, okay. After I went up the stairs…

_Flashback_

_Amber took a deep sigh and turned away heading up the stairs little did she know that Blaise was following her. Amber went into an unused classroom and went over to the window, Blaise quietly snuck in and came up right behind her, "If you want to sneak up on someone you need better tactics, Blaise," Blaise was shocked for one she knew he was there and that she called him by his first name._

_"How did you know it was me?"_

_"Your cologne. Why did you follow me?" Amber turned around the face Blaise to see him with a smirk on his face._

_"I just wanted to talk to you. Do you have a boyfriend?" Amber just looked at him and shook her head._

_"You know you are really wastin' my time here."_

_"Ok, okay. What did you mean I try to hard?" Amber put a small smile on her face and went to sit down on a old dusty desk, "Are you going to answer my question?"_

_"To impress," That what was all Amber said. She got up and walked over to Blaise and kissed him hard. For a moment he was shocked then he fell into the kiss licking her lips for an entrance she obliged and let him explore her mouth. He layed her down on the desk and started to unbutton her shirt to expose her black and pink lace bra, "I don't think w-"_

_"Amber?"_

_"What?"_

_"Shut up." And he continued to kiss her and started to play with her hair._

_"Mister Zabini I think it is very inappropriate to be snogging in a classroom," Snape voice cut through the room, Amber and Blaise snapped their heads up and Snape cocked an eyebrow, "And Miss Wilkins I think 20 points from Gryffindor should teach you. Now go back to your common room and Mister Zabini follow me." Amber slid from under Blaise and rushed out of the room towards her common room_

_End of Flashback_

"And that's when I came back up here." Amber looked at Ginny who looked like she was about to scream, but she didn't she actually burst out laughing, "What the hell is so funny?" Ginny couldn't stop laughing she had tears streaming down her face, after a few minutes Ginny calmed her self down and drew in deep breaths.

"What was Snape's face like?"

"He looked pissed off and Blaise looked shocked."

"Oh, so it's Blaise now, huh?"

"Shut up. What did you and Malfoy do because I noticed that you didn't come up after me?"

"Nothing." Amber had on a devilish grin and just looked at Ginny, "What! We didn't do anything, unlike you and _Blaise_."

"And you expect me to believe that you and Malfoy didn't do anything."  
"Yes."

"Cow, don't make me hurt you," Ginny rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Amber and rushed out of the room before she could throw it back. Ginny made her way back down stairs to see Harry and Ron playing chess while Hermione was reading a book. _Does that girl do anything else then read?_ Ginny thought to herself. She plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," the replied in unison.  
"Gin, how come you weren't in Transfiguration or Potions?" Ron asked looking concerned after he took Harry's queen.

"I just didn't fee like going. What did we do in there?"

"Ginny, you shouldn't be skiving class just because you don't feel like it," Hermione said laying her book down, "You could have been caught and got into a lot of trouble."

"But, I didn't, did I?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No, but it's still wrong." Ginny just rolled her eyes and got up to leave the common room, she was walking a corridor that she didn't know was there when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a unused classroom. She was about to scream when she felt someone's hands over her mouth, she turned around to see who her attacker was and was met with icy grey eyes.

"Malfoy!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there and I'm so sorry that it took so long to get Chapter 5 up; I've been busy with school and all. Thank you to all those who reviewed I love reading them also, I'm sorry if any of the Spanish is wrong, I used a translator, if it is wrong could sumone plaz tell me.Thank you!Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Malfoy!" Ginny just looked at him, "What the hell are you doing?" He just leaned back and crossed his arms sizing up Ginny, "Hello, are you going to answer me?" Malfoy raised his glance to Ginny and just smirked at her. Ginny turned away, but Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and twisted her into his lips, Ginny was shocked at first then she realized what was happening and pulled back, "Umm…I have to go."

"Don't run away from something that you want, Ginny." Malfoy let her go and she bit her lip as she always did when she was thinking. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at a window across the room, she turned his face to hers and kissed him.

Ginny woke up the next morning and got ready to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny hadn't told Amber about her and Malfoy's kiss. Ginny knew she wanted Malfoy so bad, but she thought about people's reaction, first her brothers, then her parents, then Hermione, Colin, and Harry. But, then again she felt happy about the kiss and didn't regret it. Ginny went down to breakfast without waiting for Amber because she need time to think about her situation, she sat down facing towards the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy or Blaise was there, but thankfully they weren't. Ginny grabbed some eggs, ham, and biscuits and ate quietly contemplating on how she and Amber would spend their today in Hogsmeade. She didn't get far because Colin sat by her and started talking about how sorry he was and that Ashley and him weren't going to Hogsmeade because she had a lot of homework to do.

"Hello, Ginny. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"What did I say then?" Ginny sighed

"You said something about not going to Hogsmeade with Ashley because she has a lot of homework and that you are really sorry to ditch us, but I don't think Kikki is going to be that understanding."

"Where is she anyway?"

"On her way down here I guess. I haven't talked to her since last night." Amber came rushing towards the Gryffindor table, sat down and immediately starting eating, "Speaking of the devil. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I want to get there early because we are going to do some serious shopping, candy and all. Didn't Fred and George open another shop in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, it's a replica of the one in Diagon Alley. I think Fred takes over the one in Hogsmeade and George in the other."

"Sounds like a lot of work. Oh and Hermione taught me a charm so I can finally listen to my CD player." Amber had been going crazy since she couldn't listen to her music, "I love that girl so much. Oh, hey Colin! Are you and Ashley going to have fun today," Amber had a little hint of jealousy in her voice, but she would never admit it.

"Actually, we kind of postponed it since she had a lot of homework to do. I heard the 5th years have got a large load of homework."

"Duh, it is there O.W.L.'s year. Remember the trio had a large load of homework and of course Harry had 2 weeks of detention from that toad, Umbridge, so it was real hard for him." Soon other people were piling in the Great Hall, Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at her with his usual trademark smirk on, he winked at her and returned talking to his friends, "Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy. I hate to ruin your flirtation with your husband, but here comes your brother and he looks pissed off."

"Ha-ha, real funny, Kikki. I haven't done anything real bad today, I wonder why he mad. Oh and you can't talk Mrs. Zabini." Amber blushed and looked away. Ron came and sat down looked hard at Ginny, it began to scare her, "What, the hell are you staring at? I haven't done anything yet."

"Where did you go last night after you left?"

"I went walking around."

"Where?"

"Maybe, the school. Seeing as I can't leave the grounds after a certain time."

"With who?"

"No one, why in the hell are you giving me an interrogation?"

"Don't lie to me. Who were you with? I'm your big brother and I have to protect you."

"I'm not lying to you, I was with no one."

"Oh, really? Then why did the Mauderer's Map show in a classroom with only Malfoy in it?" Ginny looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered with a look of confusion look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny shot a look of help towards Amber and Colin's direction. Ron looked like he was getting more and more furious with Ginny.

"Listen, maybe the Mauderer's Map was wrong because Ginny and I were in the library studying or I hate to say it, but Ron maybe you were hallucinating."

"Shut it Creevy!"

"First of all I want to know you were spying on me in the first place with the damn Mauderer's Map and why you two," she said pointing to Harry and Hermione, "let him."  
"We were worried about you, especially since we saw you with Malfoy."

"Bullshit, Harry and Ron even if I was with Malfoy it's none of your damn business just like it's none of my business that I found you and Hermione in her room kissing now is it?" Ron and Hermione reddened as everyone looked at them. Ginny got up and walked out of the Great with Amber following her. Ginny had long legs so she could walk fast and it took a while for Amber to catch up with her.  
"Hey, Gin, wait up!" Ginny slowed her pace when she heard Amber's voice, "What was that about?"

"How the hell should I know? He's just being a paranoid asshole."

"No, the thing about Malfoy and the Mauderer's Map, because we know damn well that the Mauderer's Map is never wrong." Ginny bit her lip and looked around the Entrance Hall thinking of an answer to tell Amber.

"Can I tell you later like when we are shopping?"

"Yeah, whatever!" They were about to walk out of the Entrance Hall when a black eagle dropped a letter to Ginny. Ginny looked at it and saw the Malfoy's crest on it.

Ginny,

Meet Blaise and me at Honeydukes around midday. Bring Amber too. Send your answer by return mail.

Sincerely,

D.M.

Ginny just stared at the note over and over again. _Why does he want to meet us around midday?_ Ginny looked at Amber knowing that she was reading over he shoulder. Amber nodded her head and Ginny summoned her purple quill

Draco,

Even though we don't see why, will still meet you up there, but we might be a little late 'cuz we are going to be shopping.

Ginny

Ginny tied the letter the black eagle and sent him off. There was an awkward silence, then it dawned on Ginny that the trio would be in Hogsmeade too!

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Ron and them will be in Hogsmeade and do you know his reaction when he'll see us!"

"So? Our bigger problem is the clothes we are in." They were in some muggle hip huggers, matching T-shirts, and flip-flops. Ginny have Amber a look, "Okay, sorry. Just trying to rise up the mood here."

"Our clothes are fine, but my brother isn't going to be."

"Look, Ron'll just have to realize that you are 15 years old and that you will learn from your own mistakes, not saying that going out with Malfoy and Blaise will be a mistake, and that it's not his life it's your life. If he can't deal with it, then he needs to grow the hell up."

"Ok. Now, what about Colin?"

"He's about to receive the cold shoulder. He can help Ashley with her homework. Besides she's has tomorrow to do it, anyways." Ginny just shook her head as Amber and her went upstairs to common room since it was too early to leave yet. _I don't even know why Kikki was even rushing to eat._ About 5 minutes later Colin came in and sat with them. Amber just turned her head looking into the fire.

"Hey, is it okay if I stay here and not hang out with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. We were going to ask you the same thing since we have dates."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"What did I say?"

"I don't care what you said."

"You better because what I say matters."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone, now who is it or I'll tell the whole school that you two are lesbians and the pimp thing was just a cover up." _He should have really been in Slytherin that boy. Always blackmailing somebody _thought Amber.

"I'll tell him Ginny. Since your so damn nosey it's Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

"BLAISE ZABINI _AND _DRACO MALYFOY!"

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. School has been murder and I've been on punishment so yeah. I really hope you like and don't forget to review. I'll try to have chapter 7 up real soon! Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

"BLAISE ZABINI _AND_ DRACO MALFOY!"

"Yes, now do you have to tell the whole common room," Amber looked around the common room and everyone was staring at them, "Can you get out of the conversation please?" The buzz around the common room started again.

"You girls know someone is bound to find out and they would probably tell Ron."

"Tell me what, Creevy?" The three jumped at Ron's voice

"Damn, Ron scare us to death would ya?"

"Sorry, Amber. Tell me what, Creevy?"  
"That Kikki and Gin have dates for today's Hogsmeade trip," as soon as Colin said these two things happened 1) Both Ginny and Amber elbowed him in the ribs and 2) Ron's face turned red in a heartbeat.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Ron turned to Gin and asked her the same question.

"Just some Ravenclaw 5th years," lied Gin, a little too quickly.

"What are their names?"

"Why is it any of your business?"  
"Just answer the damn question."

"Hell no, I'm 15 years old, I don't have to tell you nothing!"

"Virginia Molly Weasley!"

"WHAT!"

"Who is it or I'm going to tell mum and dad."

"Tell them, they probably won't care."

"Fine, I will!"

"Good for you!" Ron stormed up to his dormitory and slammed the door, "Does he really think that owling my parents is going to scare me?"

"Probably so since he threatened to do that. Well, I best be off. I have to meet Ashley in the library. Adios, las chicas." ((Bye, girls))

"Adios," they chorused back. ((Bye.))

"Okay, Gin let's go." The girls walked down toward the Entrance Hall when they saw Blaise and Draco, "Did I remember to get my MP3 player?"

"Yeah! Why are you bringing it again?"

"I told you if Blaise starts to annoy me I'll just turn it on," Gin nodded her head and they swept past Draco and Blaise.

"So you aren't going to say anything to us?" came Blaise's cool voice, the girls turned around and look at the boys.

"¡Hola los chicos feos!" Gin broke into fits of laughter after Amber said this. ((Hello ugly boys.))

"What's so funny Weasley? What did she say?"

"Maybe, if you start calling me my first name I'll tell you," Gin managed to get out after a few seconds.

"Well boys, we have to get shopping so we'll see you at Honeydukes around midday." Amber kissed Blaise on the cheek and the girls left to start their shopping. They went into every shop they saw and both a couple of new outfits, Gin's father got promoted and her mother also got a job since all her children were basically grown so Gin had some galleons in her pocket. When Ginny had looked at her watch it was 15 minutes pass noon.

"Shit, we're late. Come on move your arse," Gin and Amber moved in a hurry to get to Honeydukes, but Hogsmeade was full of Hogwarts students. After about 10 minutes they got into Honeydukes and spotter Blaise and Draco. They casually walked up to them with their shopping bags, "Sorry, we're late. It's hell out there."

"How long have you've been waiting?" Blaise and Draco just looked at each other and didn't say a word, "Oh great, the silent treatment well if you're going to act like that then forget it. Immature spoiled punks," Amber mumbled the last part, her and Ginny walked around Honeydukes to buy something because they were starving.

"Can't we just go to the Three Broomsticks, please?"

"No, because every time we go there I eat like a pig. And no one wants to see that, it's just nasty. Besides, we have to a music store somewhere here in Hogsmeade because I have to get Usher's new CD."

"Oh yeah and I need Britney Spears: Greatest Hits because, it has "My Prerogative" on it and I love that song."

"I still hate her, but not her music."

"You just don't like her because she cheated on Justin Timberlake and now she's marrying a guy that looks just like him and who has 2 children by Shar."

"Ya damn skippy. First, she gonna cheat on Justin, the sexiest man alive, then she marries a black woman's dude and had the guts to buy Shar a house and pick out the furniture. Hell no, I don't like her." Gin just rolled her eyes and bought some skittles. They walked around Hogsmeade looking for a music shop when they spotted Blaise and Draco flirting with other girls.

"They have a lot of nerve."

"Not as much as me. Watch this," Amber strolled up to Blaise swaying her hips, pushed the girl he was talking to out of the way and kissed him deeply. Gin just shook her head, leave it to Amber to kiss Blaise in front of everyone, Amber pulled backed, winked at him and walked away leaving Blaise looking at the way her hips swayed when she walked. The girl who was flirting with Blaise was shooting daggers in Amber's direction; Ginny sought to that it was fixed right away.

"Hey Blaise! Did you like that kiss?"

"Come on, Ginny! What kind of question is that?" Blaise smiled and his eyes were twinkling at Amber's retrieving back, he then turned to Gin, "Tell her I want another one."

"Do I look like your messenger? Hell, no. Go tell her yourself," Blaise pushed himself off the wall and walked into Amber's direction. Gin turned and stared at Malfoy who was looking at the girl who was still flirting with him, Gin continued to stare at him and he finally looked at her with his perfect eyebrow raised.

"Anything you want, Weasley or am I'm that damn good looking," drawled Draco with his famous smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, baby boy," Gin stood up against the wall next to Draco and his little "friend", "Draco are you going to be rude and not introduce me to your friend." The girl looked at Gin up and down like she was trash.

"I'm Mercedes Lopez and I go to Stony Brook, a very prestigious school for witches like me."

"Encantada. Me llamo Virginia Weasley es de Hogwarts." ((Pleasure. My name is Virginia Weasley from Hogwarts.))

"Es un placer," she said with a smirk on her face. Mercedes was a pretty girl she had light brown skin with hazel eyes, tall, she had a figure, so in other words she was competition.

"So, where is Stony Brook?"

"It's not too far from London."

"Draco, I thought we were suppose to out today?"

"We were, but you were late and you didn't wait until I spoke to you either."

"Oh, so your gonna play like that? Ok, I'll see you later then. Bye." Gin walked away with a smile on her face she turned into Fred and George store and saw her older brother Fred there, "Hey Fred! Where's George?"

"In the other store. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I just need a spell to make my iPod work, know any?"

"Yeah, just say _electros_. Anything else, babe?"

"Well, Malfoy just stood me up for another girl. I mean we were only 5 minutes late to meeting them, well at least Amber and Blaise are having their date, oh and I need some party stuff because we plan to throw a surprise party Amber."

"Yeah, well let me order the stuff and I'll send it to, okay?" Gin smiled and walked out the door listening to her IPod when someone grabbed her by the waist, she let out a little shriek then she smelled a familiar scent, she turned off her iPod.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily, Red?" Gin turned around and met with icy grey eyes.

"What happened to Mercedes?"

"I didn't like her that much. What's that?" he said pointing to Gin's iPod.

"It's called an iPod, it's a muggle device were you can to listen to hundreds of songs, unlike a CD player where you can only use what's called a CD and its song."

"What song were you listening to?"

"My Prerogative by Britney Spears. Do you wanna listen to it?" He nodded his head so Gin found the song and let him listen to it. Gin just watched him as he bobbed his head to the music, it was quite funny really.

"What's so funny?" he said as the song was ending.

"Nothing."

"You hungry, Red?"

"What's up with the nickname?"

"It's better than Weaselette isn't it? Or would rather have me call you Gin?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Answering all the question that he had asked her in the last thirty seconds, he smiled, _It is that bad hanging out with the little Weasel_ _just a couple of more days and I should have her were I want,_ Draco hadn't forgot what Gin did to him on the train, he was just killing her with his kindness then when she trust him so then he would shag and humiliate her. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and took a table in the back where no one would notice them.

"Is there anything I can you, dears?" Draco waited for Gin, since ladies always order first according to Malfoy's.

"Yes, may I have a Caesar's salad, but instead of chicken bits may I get ham bits?"

"Of course, Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll have a burger and some fries, thank you." Madame Rosetta nodded and left them to another table, "So, Gin what do you in your free time?"

"Well, I'll either read a book or Amber and I would create dance routines to certain songs, y tú?" ((and you?))

"I have sex," he said with a chuckle, "no but really anything that'll waste time. Would I be able to see any of those dance routines?"

"It depends because we want the whole school to be introduced to the hip-hop, pop, rap, and rock culture of muggles. We would probably have more cultures and technologies from muggles if Lord Voldemort wasn't around. He's stuck on the though that muggles are trash and that everything they create is trash, if some other people who feel like that would take the time to try new things that the muggles make they would know the extraordinary things that make! For instance the iPod that you just listened to, that's was created by muggles, a little magic had to be used for you to be used, but it's a great new technology. Sorry, I'm blabbing." Draco just had a look of amusement in his eyes.

"You're cute when you babble," Gin blushed and looked away. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. About thirty minutes later they had finished and paid for the bill and left. They went around into the shops looking around when they came to the pet shop, Gin look around and felt like she was heaven. When she spotted a brown and black little dog she fell in love with it almost instantly.

"Excuse me, but what kind of dog is this?"

"Oh, this is a Dotweil it's almost like a Rottweiler but it does get any bigger than a foot. This one here is a playful little thing he almost never gets tired."

"How much is he?"

"15 galleons," Gin's face fell when she heard that price all she had was 7 galleons left until her parents were going to send her some more money and that wasn't until next week and he might be gone by then. Gin stared at the dog for a few minutes chewing on her lip, she was snapped out of the trance when the clerk took the dog of out his cage and gave it to Gin, and she looked at the clerk with a confused look on her face, "Mr. Malfoy just purchased this pet for you." Gin turned to Draco and gave him a silent thank you and kissed him on the cheek. He just smiled, a real genuine smile it really graced his features. They walked out of the store together with the dog in Gin's arms.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Amiri, it means prince in African. Thank you so much, Draco. I'll pay you back when I get the money."

"Don't worry about it." They walked towards the castle in silence, but their thoughts were going a mile a minute. When the stepped inside they could tell that it was time for dinner because they could smell the food, they were about to say their goodbyes until Gin saw Hermione running down the stairs.

"Ginny, you have to hurry up and get up to the common room because Ron is throwing a fit, and I mean a fit. He saw you and Malfoy together and just lost it, right now we have a few guys restraining him from killing Malfoy," she took a breath, "Hello Malfoy, and he's written to your parents saying that your dating and probably shagging Malfoy." Hermione waited for Gin to explode, but she didn't, "Oh that is such a beautiful dog, it almost looks like a Rottweiler!"

"Thanks Draco bought it for me."

"That's so sweet. Humph, I never thought I would use the word sweet pertaining to Draco Malfoy, anyways we have to go Kikki is covering up for you now."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Draco," he nodded and Gin kissed him softly on the lips before walking up the stairs with Hermione who was smiling broadly. They entered the common room and Gin awaited to hear Ron's voice.

"Virginia Molly Weasley, you have some explaining to do!"

A/N: WOW! This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I hope you guys like it. Some of you are probably going to say that HP took place in the late 90's and some of the stuff that I have in here is way before there time, but hey it's just a fan fic, I can put whatever I want in it and I know Virginia is not Gin's name, but Ginerva is I just like Virginia better. No harm done right? Please review to give me ideas, criticism, or whatever! Love ya, baby!


	8. Chapter 8

"Virginia Molly Weasley, you have some explaining to do!" Ron looked like he was about to explode, "I want to know why in the hell where you with Draco Malfoy, of all people, today in Hogsmeade." Gin still had Amiri in her arms and he was growling at Ron, she smiled at this gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to her dormitory. Gin was preparing Amiri for bed went Hermione crept in there and sat on her bed.

"You know you're going to hear it in the morning."

"Yeah, but hopefully by then he would have cooled down a little bit." Gin picked up Amiri and set him in her bed getting him ready to go to sleep, "Have you seen Kikki?"

"Yeah, but she left after I went to go get you, but we'll see her at dinner I guess. What kind of dog is that?"

"It's a Dotweil, it's almost like a Rottweiler but it doesn't get any larger than a foot. Or that's what the clerk said." Gin looked up to see Hermione depth in thought, _Probably thinking about what book she may have read about it._

"It's probably going to show affection for Malfoy too."

"Why is that?"

"I remember reading in 101 Magical Creatures, that Dotweils always share a special connection towards two people; one who is the owner and the other who the owner shows affection for. It also said that Dotweils can be ugly or beautiful depending on the relationship of the two people. I think it looks so gorgeous right now. Now, come on because I'm starving and I want to hear about your day with _Draco Malfoy_." She ducked out of the room as Gin threw a pillow at her. Gin stayed in there for a few moments with Amiri until Hermione yelled at her to hurry up. Gin sighed and headed down the stairs to the common and saw Ron not even looking at her and Harry looking at Lavender, _Can't those two ever stop making a googely eyes at each other for 10 seconds, Gods!_ Gin smiled at Harry and them they exited to the Great Hall, Gin was worried because Amber was nowhere to be found, neither was Blaise for that matter, _Probably snogging each other senseless those two,_ a cringed of jealousy sprang into Gin, but just for a hot second though as she sat down at the Gryffindor table facing the Slytherin, but her biggest mistake was sitting next a hot-tempered Ron. The food appeared and Gin started eating feeling someone staring at her she looked up and saw a pair of silvery grey eyes looking at her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Gin, if you don't want Ron to kill Malfoy stop staring at him," whispered Hermione in Gin's ear. Gin looked at Ron and saw that he was glaring at Malfoy, purple face and all. As Gin was about to say something Amber sat across from Ron blocking his view of Malfoy.

"Hey guys," Amber said dully. She looked very frustrated and there was a glint of anger in her eyes.

"What have you've been up to, Kikki?"

"Nothin much, just went to the library to do some homework," Gin laughed

"The day Amber Kiara Wilkins does homework on the weekend is the day hell freezes over."

"Ha-ha, very funny. No seriously I did." Amber gave Gin that look that told her that she had something major to tell her. After Gin got that look she stole a glance at Blaise and he didn't look to happy either.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Gin returned back to her food and ate silently, contemplating, _What the hell did he do to her? I've never seen her this upset over a boy. _Dumbledore stood up and waited for the students to calm down.

"Sorry to interrupt your supper, but I have some announcements to make," the students got excited at this, "Quiet down please! Now in about a week or so we will be starting what muggles like to call a "Talent Show". You can dance, sing, both, or act out a play but, it must be by muggles." The students got louder with excitement, Dumbledore held his hand up to silence the students, "My second announcement is that that we will have a muggle dance thanks to Mr. Creevy and Misses Wilkins and Weasley who will be supplying us with the music. Sign up sheets for the Talent Show are on your House Boards, also you can perform a maximum of three people. Thank you." When Dumbledore sat down the Hall erupted with people chattering about what they wanted to do and who would be their partners would be.

"Gin and Colin you'll be my partners for some of my shows, but not all."

"Okay. I'm going to try to get Draco to sign up," Amber broke out into fits of laughter, "What's so funny?"

_Weasley must have made her laugh, I wish I could,_ thought Blaise bitterly. He had been staring at Amber for the past 10 minutes or so. _She has such a beautiful laugh._

"Aye, Blaise! What's up with you?" a thick 6th year Slytherin asked him.

"Nothing," replied Blaise shortly. Draco noticed this strange behavior but, decided to ask him about it later. Draco turned to catch Gin staring at him. She switched her glaze from Blaise to Amber then back to him, understanding what she was trying to say to him he shrugged his shoulders. Draco went back to his meal, _What could be bothering Blaise so much? I wonder if Father knows about Gin and I yet._

"Gin, if you do not want me to murder Malfoy then I'd suggest you stop staring at him!"

"Ron, I know what I'm doing and if any hair is touched on Draco's over privilege head I will curse you into next week," Gin replied sweetly.

"Well make sure you know that if he hurts you in any way his arse is mine." Gin rolled her eyes and continued on with her meal avoiding eye contact from Draco. Gin decided to leave early since she was done about 2 minutes later Draco followed her.

"You know Draco my brother is going to kill you when he notices that both of us are missing," she said as she turned around to face him seeing his usual smirk on his face, _Gods why does he have to be so damn sexy when he smirks._

"I think I can manage. Do you have any idea what may be wrong with Blaise and Amber?"

"No idea and Kikki won't tell me until she's ready or, if I threaten her and sometimes that doesn't even work. I know it has something that he did though."

"Why does it have to be something that Blaise did?"

"Because if Kikki did it she would be sad and feel guilty rather than angry."

"Not necessarily, Red."

"I think I know my own best friend."

"I'm not saying that you don't, Red. I'm just implying that your assumptions might be wrong hell, I may be wrong too."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen what she's been through. Out of all the guys she's been with Blaise, is the one she fallen so hard for."

"Well, it's the same for Blaise so whatever it is either they or us that have to fix it." Draco was getting a headache arguing with Gin.

"They need to. Next week we are throwing Kikki a surprise birthday party in the Room of Requirement and I know that you know where it is," Gin smirked reminiscing how Draco had caught the DA there, "I want both you and Blaise to be there even if Amber hates Blaise's guts."

"Yes, mother."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Look, I have to head back meet me in the library around 3 tomorrow."

"Okay, babe," Gin brushed her lips over his very softly then headed towards Gryffindor Tower walking slowly. She never did notice a pair of dark grey eyes following her.

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room to find Blaise sitting on the couch staring into the fire, "Aye, man what's up with you?" He said nothing. "Does this have anything to Amber?"

"I blew it her. All because of that stupid bint."

"Which one?"  
"Jazmyne, that girl I was talking to in Hogsmeade before Amber kissed me. We'll she's a Ravenclaw, she saw Amber and I in the library talking then the crazy bint came up and kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I had a smirk on my face. Ow! What the hell was that for?" Draco had slapped Blaise upside the head.

"For being an idiot. You are head over heels for Amber and you're going to let this whore come up and kiss you. You better make up with Amber and tell that Jazmyne bint to get in her place. Oh, Amber's surprise party is next week and you're going to it just like I have to."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Gin, said so."

"Whipped. Will you stop hitting me in my head, damn?" Draco smirked and went up to his private room and fell asleep.

Amber and Gin were in her bed talking about what happened between her and Blaise, "And he just didn't do anything?" Amber nodded his head, "Who is the girl?"

"Some 7th year Ravenclaw named Jazmyne or something like that. I'm not forgiving him Gin, so you can stop looking at me like that."

"Are you sure? He really really likes you, Kikki."

"So what? He should have thought about that before he decided that he wanted to be a player."

"Come on, Kikki, this is Blaise Zabini, one of the hottest, desirable, and hardest boys to get and he's fallen for you. I know I would forgive him if I was in your shoes."

"Does, Draco know that?" Gin smirked and shook her head, "I'm still not forgiving him."

"Will you at least talk to him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Stubborn ass," Gin muttered, Amber threw a pillow at her.

"I heard that bitch!"

"I'm glad you did," She threw the pillow back at her and went to bed.

A/N: Sorry again for updating. Thanks to all those who reviewed and it may be awhile before I get chapter 9 up because I have a lot of papers to write and in a short period of time. Please review criticize or whatever. If you have any ideas to put in chapter 10 email me. Love ya baby!


	9. Chapter 9

Gin woke up refreshed and happy. _I love Sundays so much!_ she thought. She could feel something tugging at her leg and she saw Amiri. "Hey, baby! Are you hungry? Or do you have to potty?" Gin loved using her baby voice when talking, yes talking, to Amiri.

"Gin, shut the hell up talking to that damn dog!"

"Kikki, go back to sleep and dream of Blaise." Amber flipped her off and went back to sleep with a grin on her face. Gin slipped on some sweats and a sweatshirt to take Amiri outside, the early September air was very cool this morning. Gin was walking aimlessly around the grounds feeling that someone was staring at her; she turned all the way around and could find no one, then she look up to the castle windows and still found no one in sight, "Amiri, I think I might be going a little nutters." Amiri paid no mind to Gin as he was searching for a spot to do his "business". Gin sat down at a large tree watching Amiri while her thoughts wandered to Draco Malfoy, _What am I really thinking here? What if he is just playing me and I thought Harry was my only true love? That boy is as blind as bat. I wonder would we have last. But what if Harry and I got together? Stop Gin, _she scolded herself, _you are very happy with Draco and you don't need Harry. Am I really happy with Draco? _Amiri came over to Gin and licked her hand, he looked very excited about something, and she looked up and saw Draco coming towards her, "Hey babe," catching his attention.

"Hey, I didn't see you here. You sorta blend in."

"I bet I do," she replied sarcastically, "Have you talked to Blaise, yet?" He sighed.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"You were right, I can't believe he didn't tell that bint off as much as he had been nagging in my ear about Amber."

"Amber says she's not going to forgive him that easily."

"Oh. She will, no one can resist a Zabini," said Draco as he was scratching Amiri behind his ear.

"Do you both hold that large ego?"

"Of course, love, how else you I have gotten you?" Gin rolled her eyes and looked around feeling someone staring at her again, she shuddered, "Are you cold, Red?"

"No, I'm fine. So what are you doing up so early?"

"Malfoys always wake up early. Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up early on Sundays. Did you tell Blaise that he has to come to the party?"

"Yes. When and where is it?"

"It's this coming up Saturday and it's in the Room of Requirement. It should be able to hold a lot of people from different houses."

"Who's all invited?"

"Anyone can come except for certain Slytherins and not 1st or 2nd years are allowed because they are too young." Amiri started tugging at Draco's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid dog?" Draco pushed Amiri off him and checked to see if he had torn his shirt, then Amiri went for the shirt again next thing you know they were wrestling each other. Gin looked on with amusement, when she heard Amiri yelp that's when she stopped it.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Draco did you have to be so rough with him?"

"He's fine Red, see he's ready for more." Amiri was looking at Draco while wagging his tail getting ready to pounce on him.

"Just be gentle with him."

"You should tell him the same thing. Did you sign up for the Talent Show?"

"All three of us did. But, we are not going to perform in every performance together. Did you sign up?"

"I don't do Talent Shows. Never have, never will."

"Sign up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and don't give me that look because it won't work." Gin continued to poke out her lip and use her sad puppy eyes. Draco looked everywhere except her, she finally gave in.

"Fine, let's see how you do with out any snogging for a week," Draco moved close to her and smirked.

"Are you sure you can resist kissing me, Red?" Draco whispered in her ear and started trailing kissed down her neck hitting her spot and kept on kissing it.

"No fair, I'm vulnerable to that spot." Draco had being sucking on that same spot while his hands explored Gin's body he moved his lips to her jaw line kissing her everywhere except the spot she really wanted him to kiss her, her lips. Draco stopped abruptly and stood up, "What did you stop for?"

"You're the one who said no snogging for a week."

"Well, I take it back. Now get back down here!"

"Maybe next time, Red, I have to head back. See ya later." He kissed Gin on her forehead and scratched Amiri behind his ear, _And I was wondering about Harry, forget him!_ Gin got up and she and Amiri headed back into the castle to do some homework. Gin got out of the bathroom to find Amber and Amiri wrestling, _Damn, that dog never stops does he?_ Gin just watched the action that was set before her.

"Care to join us, Gin?"

"No, thanks. How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. Why were you up so early?"

"Had to take this little creature out to use the loo. Are you going to talk to Blaise today?"

"No, I don't plan too."

"You know you can't be mad at Blaise forever. Is it his fault that Jazmyne kissed him?"

"No, but he could have stopped it."

"Yeah, but its Blaise. Will you at least talk to him?"

"Maybe, well let's go down to get something to eat." They got dressed and headed down stairs to the common room to see a big commotion in the common room, "What is happening in here?" A shaken first year came up to them and told them that someone had charmed that door shut so that it wouldn't open from the inside.

"Those Slytherins are always playing a prank on someone. I swear they'll never grow up."

"One of them is your main man," Amber smirked

"Shut up," Gin rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs towards Hermione, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, it's seems as though _someone _has put a sticking charm on the portrait. Professor Dumbledore has been contacted and he's own his way down here so we can get out."

"Slytherin as hell to pay, including, your little boyfriend Gin," Ron came up beside Hermione looking murderous, "Now, because of that prat I may miss breakfast."

"All you're worried about is food right now? How about my sanity? Me, being stuck in here for a long time is not what I what I wanted to do!"

"What were you going to do Kikki?" Ron asked her. Someone close to her coughed something that sounded alike like "snog Blaise!"

"Going to the library so I can finish my Potions essay." When Ron realized that he needed to write his essay too the portrait swung open with a smiling Dumbledore, a furious McGonagall, and a sneering Snape.

"I take it you all have had a lovely time in here," Dumbledore softly chuckled. Most of the students murmured something incoherent as they passed Dumbledore.

"Professor, the person responsible will be punished right?"

"Of course, Miss Granger, but first we'll have to find the culprit of culprits."

"I bet Malfoy and his gang did it."

"And what is the evidence of this, Mr. Weasley?" came the silkily voice of Snape's

"With the fact that's its Malfoy. They've been after us since last year ever since we pu-" Harry nudge Ron in the ribs, slyly. Ron was about to spill that he and some other Gryffindors put raided the Slytherin common room at the end of the year last year. Dumbledore looked at them with knowing eyes., "Well, it's best we be off now. Goodbye professors." They all exited the common room and headed to the Great Hall. Amber, Gin, and Colin sat next to the Trio and started eating since they were about 30 minutes late to breakfast. Gin scanned the Slytherin table looking for a certain blonde and found him smirking at their table, she quirked an eyebrow and he winked at her that sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head in his direction and continued eating.

"Gin, can you come with me to the library?" Gin had noticed that Blaise was sitting at his table staring at Amber.

"Yeah, but I'll catch up you later, I have something to do first," Amber noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes, Amber looked at her funny then left to go to the library. When she had left Amber sent a note to Blaise telling him where she would be, "Hermione, can you pass me some marmalade please?"

"I thought you were going to the library with Kikki?"

"I am, but I need her to talk to someone first. Do you have any idea who put that charm on our dorm?"

"Probably the Slytherins since Harry and Ron trashed their common room, and Malfoy being the main one to do it. I still don't know what you see in him, but as long as you're happy." That last statement left Ginny in wonder whether or not was she truly happy. _He always causes a little excitement in my life and I can't wait to see him everyday, but then again I always have doubts about our relationship. Is he just playing me or am I just being plain paranoid?_ Gin finished her food and decided to head up to the library and decided to wait outside the doors for either Blaise of Amber.

"You know waiting outside of the library doors makes people wonder about you," someone whispered in her ear, she turned around to find Harry.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Just going to the library to find Pavarti."

"Are you two dating now?"

"Not really, we're just talking now. I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"I'm not some playboy trying to get with the entire Gryffindors girl's." Ginny put her hand to her heart in feigned hurt.

"How dare you make that assumption, Mr. Potter." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head and proceeded into the library, just as Amber came out looking flushed, "Hey, what happened to you?" Amber turned on her with an evil glare and turned away. _What the hell did he do now?_ She ran to catch up to Amber, "Kikki, what the hell happened?" She rounded on her.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know. You know you sent _him_ to talk me. How could you? You knew I didn't want to talk to him, but you just had to intervene. Go away, Ginny!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell happened and how would you know if I did send him he could just follow you," she yelled back they were causing a scene amongst the students.

"Why don't you just ask him since your just happy friends with him," Amber turned around to head off until Gin grabbed her arm and turned Amber round and Amber then slapped her. Gin was shocked for a second then she lunged at Amber. There was scratching, pulling, hair, and punching while the students cheered on. Someone with sense pulled Ginny off of Amber and carried her down then hall, no one saw who it was because it happened so fast. Gin stopped struggling after she found out who it was, Draco.

"Red, what the hell were you doing?" Gin had a busted lip and a bruise beginning to appear on her cheek, she couldn't get out any words she just broke down crying into Draco's arms, "It's ok, just tell me what happened."

"She got mad at me just because I sent Blaise to talk to her," her eyes darkened with anger as she said Blaise's name, "I'm going to kill him." She tried to go find Blaise, but Draco had a strong grip on her, "Let me go!"

"No, calm your little arse down. You're not going anywhere." Draco loosened the grip on her as she started to relax, "God, woman what the hell sparked that fight?"

"My fiery temper after that bint slapped me," she fought the tears there were bridging along her eyes as she remember how the initial fight started. Draco sighed knowing that both of them were too stubborn to let the other one get the better of them.

"Come on, let's go to the library to find Blaise." They headed down the hallway to the library to see that the crowd had died a little, but a remainder of the students were still there passing around what had just happened. They walked around the library trying to find Blaise and then they went to the very back of the library to find Jazmyne pinned up against the wall by Blaise kissing him very passionately. Gin felt the heat rush up in her face, she walked up to Blaise and slapped him upside the head.

"Damn, woman what was that for?"

"For messing around with this scarlet woman, and I sent Kikki up to here to talk to your arse now I see why she was so mad. Thanks for help ruining my 5 year friendship with her." Gin huffed and turned around and went into another section of the library. Gin sat down at a pluff chair and could hear Draco and Blaise's voices echoing through the library, "What have I done?"

A/N: Yay! After a month of planning and writing I finally have it done. Sorry, but I had to have a fight between Gin and Amber. 10 will be out but it should be soon. Review please! Love, gindracofan


End file.
